Marie Groves
Marie Name: Marie Groves Gender: Female District: 13 Age: 16 Weapon: Small Knives Appearance: Marie has the skin of a ghost and short cut dirty blonde hair. Her are are brown like chocolate mousse. She is also about the size of someone two years younger than herself. Strengths/skills: Marie is sharp-witted and can think on her feet. She is also a very good swimmer. Weakness(es): ''' Marie will definetly not be the strongest tribute in the arena, nor can she run very fast. Because she was cooped up in her home for the majority of her life, she did not get much experience with weapons. '''Personality: Marie is a very sad girl as she lost her family what friends she had. However, she is a nice person and willing to help out to those who are nice back to her. Backstory/History: Marie was 14 when she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Being a poor family, they didn't have enough money for the right treatment. Due to this, her parents kept her inside their home so they could keep an eye on her to keep her safe and away from anymore radiation. She soon became made fun of as the weak girl with no friends by the bullies in her school. She would get pushed down in school a lot. There was one boy that would help her up though. He would walk her home and to her classes. This boy's name was Niels. Marie and Niels would soon become very close. One day, they went up to the top of District 13 and sat by a river. They talked about their lives. Marie realized she was falling in love with him. She felt like she couldn't break his heart, so she told him they could not be friends, and she tried to run off. Niels grabbed Marie's arm, and gently pulled her back and kissed her. For next few months, the two were inseperable and it seemed as if Marie was getting better. However, things never stay good forever, and an epidemic broke out in District 13. They had specialists from District 15 come, but it was too late for Marie's mother. Marie's mother's last words to her daughter were, "I just want you to remember I will always love you, wherever I am." Marie was at her mother's side when she died. The bullies at her school made fun of her, and tried to make Marie feel worse then she already did. When she walking from a class to the next one, she felt a pain run through her whole body, and she collapsed in tears of agony. She was transported to the infirmary, and was treated. While in the infirmary, Niels came to her bedside and they talked for a while. Afterwards, he went on an elevator up some floors to go to his room. That was the last time they ever saw each other becuase Niels died in an elevator crash. Marie was heartbroken and attempted suicide by trying to pull out the medicine tubes, but was took weak, and failed. She clung to her father after she got out of the infirmary, and cried. For months, she hid in her home all the time, except for when she went to school, where she was constantly bullied. One day coming home from school, she was walking home and the mean girls that bullied her were being taken away by peacekeepers, smiled at her with viscious eyes of bloodthirst. Marie got nervous and rushed to her home and saw that her father was dead in a chair with a slit throat. On a piece of paper in front him, "The weak girl with no friend's father," was written in blood. She sat in her home absent mindedly and did horribly in school, but she didn;t care. She had nothing she loved anymore. Then, on reaping day, her sixteenth birthday, she figured she had nothing to lose and voullenteered for the Hunger Games. The mean girls applauded her as she walked up to the stage. Marid did it because she figured if she died she could finally see her family and Niels again. Interview Angle: She will come off intellegent and sweet to gain sponsers. Bloodbath Strategy: She would either avoid the cornucopia entirely by running into the arena, or go to the corucopia and grab a bag, then run as fast as she could away from the area. Token: A small pendant with a photo of her mother inside. Category:Zeebem10's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Volunteer